During wedding's wait
by violet.lr90
Summary: Little private moment between Faramir and Eowyn set in Rohan some time before their wedding. This is a romance One-shot but it is also funny.


Author notes: This is my second story that I try to translate from Italian to English. The story is mine. I write this for a Italian site. I hope that my translate is good. This is a story about my favorite couple of Lord of the Ring.

* * *

**During wedding's wait**

Eowyn sat under a big oak, her head resting on the shoulder of her future husband, listened to him read stories about his people and the land where she soon would dwell. She was completely enthralled. By now, that had become their favorite pastime. Pastime grown in time, started in the garden of the house of healing, a place where their love was blossomed. The young would have listened Faramir for hours. She loves hearing him speak. She would be never get tired of hearing his voice so ... sexy. Yes, she found it sexy. Then, realizing what she had just thought, blushed violently and with her great disappointment, Faramir holding up his eyes from the book, seemed to notice it.

"What thought on your mind made you blush so?" He asked. But Eowyn instead of answering him shook her head too embarrassed.

"Eowyn…" Said Faramir with placid voice, placing the book on his legs and pulling her closer. How much she loved when he called her by name. He gave her a thrill along the back that he had nothing to do with the cold. Once again, she blushed for that thought, cursing herself. If there was a thing that she hated was that to appear weak, and blush wouldn't show her strength. "I know I can't force you to tell me, I dare not even do it, but I would be pleased if you open up more with me once married."

"There is no other person in this world, to exclusion of my brother, to which I have confided more." Eowyn answered almost offended for what Faramir had told her.

"And I'm grateful for that. I know how much it's hard for you to open yourself up to someone. For that, I will not force you to say anything to me, unless you want to do it. That doesn't alter the fact that I sometimes can't be curious to know." Eowyn at those words turned her head slightly to see him better.

"If I tell you, promise me to not laugh? She asked.

"I promise to not laugh."

"Even though is it an embarrassing thing?" The Steward despite what had just said, he couldn't keep from laughing at the question.

"See, How can I tell you when you already making fun of me?"

"Sorry." He immediately said. "I promise not to laugh Eowyn." He repeated. He did it again, she thought. He had again said her name with his voice…

"I like when you say my name. Your voice is so…sexy." She said. Faramir didn't laugh as promised, but he couldn't help but smile.

"You had made me a promise Faramir. You aren't a man of word!" She said indignantly.

"You're right, but it wasn't a real laugh." He justified himself. "But if you wish I can forgive me."

"How?" She asked.

"Revealing you one of my secret as much embarrassing." Answered this. She looked him perplexed.

"And what would be?" Faramir approached his face to her.

"Eowyn, Eowyn…" He whispered in her ear making her again shiver. He had done it on purpose! You will also be good with word dear Faramir, but wait to see how much I'm good with a sword! Her thought had interrupted, when he continued: "I also like when you say my name or rather… There isn't one thing of you that didn't make me mad, and I wish that this wedding come soon because I don't know as far as I can resist." Eowyn turned her look, this time for nothing embarrassed, but with a strong sensual pleasure never tried before. Their faces were close that she could see every shade of his splendid grey eyes. Instinctively the young sinked a hand on his long jet-black hair. Faramir approached her a little more, wrapping her with both his arms in waist, ready to kiss her. Their lips was just brush when…

"Here where you were!" Shouted a man's voice. The two young jumped guiltily, move away from each other and standing up very quickly. "I searched you everywhere!" King Eomer continued, but he stopped at the sight of their looks and observing their better he couldn't help but notice the reddened cheeks of his sister and the mess air of Faramir. "What the hell are you doing here alone?"

"Nothing." They said together too quickly.

"I read." Faramir answered picking up the book from the ground.

"Yes, and I listened him." Added Eowyn. The brother scrutinized them furious, not at all convinced of that they had just told him.

"Yeah, well ... In any case, it is getting dark and it is better that you move back." He said abruptly turning around. The three walked toward the palace. Eomer walked in front of others that, hand in hand, followed him in silence. None of them dared to say something. Eomer was since when her sister had expressed his desire to marry Faramir that he was trying to find some defect at the man, without success, so to prevent the marriage. Not because he didn't like Faramir and didn't see as his sister was happy with him, but because he could not stand the idea that in a few days, she would be gone away, to live in another kingdom. Yet, even now, that he could have had a perfect excuse to get angry, because their unseemly behavior, he could not do it. Because it was impossible not to see, as the two were in love each other and how much they wanted to be together and maybe it was this that prompted him to say:

"I hope that your cousin, Lothíriel and her brothers, sons of Prince Imrahil hurried to arrive. Before we make this wedding, better will be for everyone! " And then the idea of seeing Lothíriel again did not mind him at all.


End file.
